Otanome
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Ulang tahunnya tidak perlu mewah, hanya dengan merayakannya dengan yang terkasih sudah cukup. Akakise for Ryou's birthday and you.


Ryouta sangat lelah hari ini. Pekerjaan yang sudah digelutinya selama sepuluh tahun menuntutnya untuk siap sedia selama dua puluh empat jam, namun sebagaimanapun profesionalnya, dia tetap manusia. Dia tidak bisa terus menerus pergi jam lima pagi dan pulang jam satu keesokan harinya. Badannya tidak akan kuat jika dia hanya tidur lima jam dalam sehari.

Pemuda berusia dua puluh empat itu memasuki kamarnya dengan gontai.

Semoga hari esok menjadi lebih baik. Semoga.

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Otanome (c) Ren

 ** _❝Can we spend one more birthday together?❞_**

* * *

Iris keemasannya menatap langit-langit kamar. Ryouta seakan bertanya, _Memangnya langit-langit kamarku selalu ada tempelan glow in the dark, ya?_ , namun memilih untuk tidak acuh. Dengan malas dia melihat jam digital di meja nakas, jam hadiah dari Satsuki ketika dia menginjak usia dua puluh tiga itu menunjukan angka empat dan dua puluh lima, masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, tapi model itu haus dan butuh air.

Menghela nafas sebentar, Ryouta mulai bangun dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Untung saja hari ini libur, aku tidak akan bisa sesantai ini jika tidak mendapat libur." Ryouta baru sadar jika bajunya sudah berganti menjadi piyama putih yang sedikit kebesaran.

Tunggu. Dia ingat jika sebelum tidur dia masih memakai kaus hitam dengan celana drawsting. Kenapa sekarang dia menggunakan piyama kekasihnya? Apa dia sudah datang?

Dengan tergesa kaki jenjangnya berlari menuju dapur. Dan benar saja, ada sesosok berambut merah sedang menata kue dengan _whip cream_ di dapurnya.

"Seicchi?" Ryouta berjalan mendekat, sang kekasih hanya membalas _Hmm_ sebelum bergumam, "Selesai."

Ryouta yang melihat hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya. "Seicchi membuat kue? Dalam rangka apa? Biasanya juga aku yang membuat, ssu!"

Seijuuro menatap Ryouta sebelum menggelengkan kepala. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat ini hari apa?" Tangannya menuntun Ryouta untuk duduk sebelum mengambil hiasan yang terbuat dari coklat yang sudah beku.

"Hnggg... _anniversary_?" Kening Ryouta berkerut-kerut mencoba mengingat, biasanya dia tidak pernah melupakan perayaan hari jadinya mereka—lalu apa?

"Delapan belas Juni, apa kau sudah lupa hari ulang tahunmu sendiri, Ryouta?" Seijuuro menancapkan hiasan coklat itu diatas kue.

 _Happy Birthday, Ryouta_ terpampang diatas kue ber-topping strawberry itu.

Kedua tangan Ryouta secara spontan terkatup di depan mulutnya. "Astaga... Astaga, Seicchi..." Ryouta seakan kehabisan kata.

Seijuuro mengecup pipi sang kekasih kecil. "Aku tahu kau pasti lupa. Kau terlalu sibuk kerja."

Kedua pipi pemuda kuning itu menggembung. "Mou! Bukan salahku juga! Musim gugur ini dramaku akan tayang!"

Seijuuro tersenyum sayang dan mulai menempelkan lilin kecil serta menyalakannya. "Sekarang, ucapkan permohonanmu."

"Seicchi tahu saja kebiasaanku." Cengiran di wajah Ryouta menjadi bukti jika model itu tahu Seijuuro peduli pada kebiasaan konyolnya setiap tahun meski sebelumnya pemain shogi professional itu akan meledeknya.

Ryouta menutup kedua matanya dan mulai berdoa. _"Kami-sama, bisakah kami terus melewati ulangtahunku dan Seicchi bersama-sama untuk selanjutnya?"_

Seijuuro melihat Ryouta yang sedang serius mengucapkan permintaannya tak ayal ikut menutup mata. " _Mungkin aku tidak pernah percaya padamu, tapi aku ingin melewati ulangtahunnya dan diriku untuk selanjutnya bersama-sama."_

Saat Ryouta membuka kelopak matanya, dua iris berbeda warna sedang menatapnya dalam.

Sesaat tubuhnya terasa panas.

"... Seicchi?" panggil Ryouta takut-takut. Dia tahu, tatapan itu mengandung arti lain.

Namun alih-alih menjawab, pemuda berambut merah itu menyodorkan kepalanya ke depan dan mengecup pelan bibir penuh Ryouta. " _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Ryouta. _I wish you nothing but the best things for you_ ,"

Ryouta menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. "Terima kasih, Seicchi. _You're the best thing that ever happened to me._ "

.

.

.

.

(Dan dibelakang mereka, coklat serta lilin sudah meleleh dan memenuhi kue.)

.

.

.

.

(Tapi peduli setan. Yang penting adalah mereka; eksistensi yang melengkapi satu sama lain.)

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_ : Saya minta maaf jika saya sudah lama menghilang dan muncul-muncul macem jelangkung—tidak diundang membawa fic—drabble, ficlet?— ini. Fic ini untuk ulang tahun Ryou, meski telat uwu gomenneeee~~~

Dan—dengan berat hati saya mengatakan fic saya yang lama, akan tertunda updatenya. Hp ilang dan semua ketikan fic ada di memory hp /nangos

Anw, HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU!


End file.
